1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to apparatus, systems, methods, techniques, etc. for protecting and covering an exterior lift device on a motor vehicle or the like, including any cargo such as a personal mobility vehicle on the lift device. Several embodiments specifically address covering means that are easily and quickly deployed when needed and stored when not in use.
2. Description of Related Art
Motor vehicles can have lifts affixed to the motor vehicle exterior to support a personal mobility vehicle (PMV) while it is stored and/or transported using the motor vehicle. These exterior lifts and cargo loaded thereon are typically exposed to weather, road debris, etc. while in use. Apparatus, systems, methods, techniques, etc. that provide improved protection of PMVs with easy and quick deployment and storage would represent a significant advancement in the art.